


Dismissed

by embersandturquoise



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU somehow, Charles Xavier Professor, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Charles Xavier is a Tease, F/M, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: After class you meet Charles in his office.Timeline: somewhere around the happenings of "First Class". A bit of AU, because Charles is already teaching.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry, there´s no plot involved here. Mindreading in class as foreplay. Yes, and I know this idea has already been used many many times, still Charles is a big tease. So have fun. :)  
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments.

“The principles... the actual spark of life... gods, Charles – how can you just go on talking about all those things when I could literally feel you thinking about – that?”

Your hands were busy with all those buttons on Charles´ white shirt, which so nicely strained above his chest. Why did he always dress so distinguished, as if he was at least ten years older? After all, he had such a beautiful body, muscular and slim though, all hidden under vests and those tweedy clothes.

“Go slow, love. I could hear your thoughts and you really made it hard for me not to dismiss you from class.”

He cocked an eyebrow. You grinned; yes, he had been hard during class already, but had played a little mindtrick to distract everyone else from the growing bulge in his trousers. Your lips were around his neck now, you softly sucked at one of his veins, pulsating with life and arousal underneath. You chuckled.

“You can´t do that – dismiss me just because of thoughts.”

“Very indecent thoughts...”

Charles laughed lowly now, then pulled your chin up and met his lips with yours – those pink plush lips, warm and wet, sucking your lower lip in with pleasure and moaning into your mouth, when you put one hand on his hard cock still covered in those hilarious tweed trousers.

“Off. Now.”

You panted and he helped himself out of his pants. You gave him a smirk and got down on your knees right in front of him. He looked at you, hands around your face, his thumb stroking your lips and you sucked on it gently.

“Anything you need, Charles?”

you whispered around him in a seductive tone and put your hand around his base, firmly stroking up to the head of his swollen cock.

“Aaaah, yes...”

Your lips were just inches away from his beautiful, throbbing erection, but you wanted to hear it from him. He opened his eyes again and with that piercing dark look of desperate want in his ocean-blue eyes he gasped and nodded at you.

“Suck me, love.”

You shivered by the roughness of his voice. You knew how much he liked it and so did you, and that was all you had been able to fantasize of when he had been standing in front of the class, one hand in his pocket, papers in the other hand, smiling, wandering around the desk in that slow, tentative way; and just every move of him, every sound escaping his mouth made your arousal grow stronger.

“Aaaah... fuck...”

Now it was Charles who panted. He bucked his hips, as you put your mouth around him, sucking... licking around the thick, soft head, then taking him in full length, moving your lips up and down on him. Slowly, but with enough pressure to draw moans of pleasure from his mouth. You felt him melt under your lips and tongue, his knees getting weak.

“Can´t... love... wait... gnnnnn...”

Ahhh, those voices he made. You remembered the first time you had ever been intimate with him. Yes, he was a real flirt... but he got soft as soon as you were alone. He was such a passionate kisser and everything else... even better. You worshipped each other and you passion grew steadily although you kept it private. There had not been one day since the last months when you and Charles had not been making out.

You sucked harder now, fastened your pace.

“Love, really... you need to stop it... I will come.”

You smiled at him sweetly. That was exactly what this was about.

“I know, Charles...”

“But... you mustn´t.”

His blue eyes were big now and suddenly he looked some years younger, his dark locks hung into his face, wet and messy. You gently tugged him close, playing with one of those locks.

“But I want. I want, Charles.”

He swallowed, then nodded and let his head fall back, his whole body tense from one moment to the next. He pulled you closer until you were around him again, harder now, faster and he groaned, tried to keep himself from thrusting into your mouth, but still he did and you felt your own climax rise just because he was so close and his moans and gasps were driving you crazy. He so enjoyed to be sucked, and you loved to see him like this, losing control, just wanting to cum; he coughed and so you used your hands, too now, moving up and down his throbbing, hot cock and you kept sucking him, tasting his skin, the soft but swollen tip, his hardness against your lips... He kept thrusting and you tightened your grip around him – “Harder, baby, yes...” - and then his hands clenched around your head and he howled and then he came, warm and sweet and wet, and you came with him; your insides tightened, your muscles contracted and he started to shake in an instant, sinking down, kneeled beside you and pulled you up, kissing you thoroughly and then his hand was down there on you, his fingers moving in and out through your orgasm, carrying you through every wave until you finally relaxed under him and his breath had slowed down again.


End file.
